In downhole drilling operations, downhole measuring tools are used to gather information about geological formations, status of downhole tools, and other downhole conditions. Such data is useful to drilling operators, geologists, engineers, and other personnel located at the surface. This data may be used to adjust drilling parameters, such as drilling direction, penetration speed, and the like, to effectively tap into an oil or gas bearing reservoir. Data may be gathered at various points along the drill string, such as from a bottom-hole assembly or from sensors distributed along the drill string. Once gathered, apparatus and methods are needed to rapidly and reliably transmit the data to the surface. Traditionally, mud pulse telemetry has been used to transmit data to the surface. However, mud pulse telemetry is characterized by a very slow data transmission rate (typically in a range of 1-6 bits/second) and is therefore inadequate for transmitting large quantities of data in real time. Other telemetry systems, such as wired pipe telemetry system and wireless telemetry system, have been or are being developed to achieve a much higher transmission rate than possible with the mud pulse telemetry system.
In wired pipe telemetry systems, inductive couplers or transducers are provided at the ends of wired pipes. The inductive transducers at the opposing ends of each wired pipe are electrically connected by an electrical conductor running along the length of the wired pipe. Data transmission involves transmitting an electrical signal through an electrical conductor in a first wired pipe, converting the electrical signal to a magnetic field upon leaving the first wired pipe using an inductive transducer at an end of the first wired pipe, and converting the magnetic field back into an electrical signal using an inductive transducer at an end of the second wired pipe. Several wired pipes are typically needed for data transmission between the downhole location and the surface.
While downhole, a wired pipe string is subjected to high loads and harsh conditions which can adversely affect the life and function of inductive couplers. In addition, stray magnetic fields may affect inductive transducers by introducing additional inductances to the coupler, which can alter the performance of the coupler. Stray fields can also extend into unsuitable materials and result in increased losses. Stray magnetic fields can produce an increase in attenuation and a decrease in effective bandwidths. Variations in attenuation and bandwidth can cause problems in producing a reliable telemetry rate.